A known device measuring the dynamic parameters of magnetic heads is provided with a mechanical link setting the head into motion and with a circuit for the switching of the head which can be connected selectively with a pulse generator and a recording amplifier and with a reading amplifier, the output of which is connected to an oscilloscope.
By means of this device measurements are carried out by the respective commutation means in the control desk. All the measurement operations are made manually in the sense that the operator observes the successive measurements specific for the magnetic recording. The device comprises a mechanical measuring module on which the head can be mounted and from which the head is dismantled easily, as well as an electronic block with the circuits for control of the positioning and supply of the electric motors, the circuits supplying the current for recording and excitation of the head operating under conditions of recording, and circuits for the amplifying of the read signal. This device is completed by an oscilloscope. A microprocessor configuration with a universal and a particular use is known permitting to carry out arithmetic operation (universal use) as well as special-purpose controllers for the control of the respective processes (particular use).
The disadvantages of these existing devices are as follows: the selection of the functions to be measured is effected manually; the reading of the results by an oscilloscope is subjective; the filling in of the test result reports from the monitoring operation and the preparing of the certificate is manual; the device has no facility for active control during the operation so that faulty results may be obtained. The existing device requires manual regulation of the current for recording and saturation in a time-consuming procedure. The positioning of the difference paths is effected manually and relatively slowly. The measured values have to be memorized by the operator and the parameters have to be calculated subsequently.